Joey Kaplan
Joey Kaplan was an intelligence agent for CTU Detroit during Day 1. Day 1 Joey Kaplan was still at CTU late night and was anxious to get home when Mary Baxter surprised him with a new assignment: protecting Alexis Texas. Joey was vocally against the mission, and so Blair Kelly was chosen to run point with Andy McDermott on the mission and Joey was given Blair's leftover work. Unwillingly, Joey continued to work on Blair's leftover workload for the next hour until Blair attempted to speak with Mary Baxter about Tom Fisher's disappearance, realizing that she was not in her office. Joey told her it was obvious that she had left and that they should look the other way until she returned. Joey was irritated when Blair ignored his suggestion and called District Command to send a temporary agent, a decision which she later regretted with Chad Crenzler arrived. Joey sat and watched with Mary Baxter returned and after and argument with Chad, he was shocked to see Mary log in as an intelligence agent working alongside him instead of leaving. Joey found himself disliking working with Mary as a peer as she was able to pull up information of Paolo Luteni and Lawrence Gardner faster than he ever could. Not long after, Joey answered his phone to hear a frantic Jake Haskell claiming that he was being framed for the deaths of two CTU agents. Although unbelieving Jake's claim, Joey was desperate to get out of CTU for a while and decided to pick Jake up, taking a gun with him on Blair's request. Joey arrived at Jake's location and called Blair to see if Mary had gotten the information on Paul and Amanda Short. She had not, but Blair promised to do so. Blair called back almost immediately and demanded that he get out immediately since the Shorts had been working undercover for Hamilton Sorel. Just then, men working for Sorel pulled up. Joey took cover behind a dumpster, unintentionally leaving Jake in the open. The men grabbed Jake off the street and Joey pointed his gun at them, but ultimately, he was unable to pull the trigger and the men drove away. After regaining composure, he told Blair what happened before completely braking down and crying, breaking the phone against the wall in the process. Joey returned to CTU and was immediately confronted by Chad Crenzler. Joey shoved Chad off of him and sat down at his station, not telling anyone what happened in the alley. Andy McDermott assured him that it wasn't his fault since he was never trained for field activity, but it did not alleviate his sense of guilt. Joey began to make rookie mistakes and Chad took notice. He enacted Section 108, transferring the powers of Special Agent in Charge to Blair Kelly, and tried to get her to fire Joey since he could not do it himself. Blair refuses, still believing he was a good analyst. However, when Jake Haskell's safety was confirmed, Chad pushed Blair to fire Joey before Jake arrived at CTU, knowing he would never leave if he knew Jake was safe. Blair tried to speak with Joey concerning his rookie mistakes and his lack of communication with the others, but he angrily brushed her off. In response, Blair fired him. Joey knew who the order came from and loudly proclaimed Blair as Chad's puppet. Joey left CTU without ever being told that Jake had been rescued and was on his was to CTU. Appearances Day 1 Kaplan, Joey Kaplan, Joey Kaplan, Joey Kaplan, Joey Category:Fan Fiction